


Flight

by Lassarina



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: F/M, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-03
Updated: 2006-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lassarina/pseuds/Lassarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terra misses the thrill of flight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight

She misses the bright sensation of flight under her own power, soaring through the air with magic crackling all around her and the entire world spread out beneath her, nothing but her and the wind and the sun, the cool mist on her skin as she slices through clouds and fog. She misses the freedom to go anywhere she pleased and do anything she pleased. She was never in control, but it felt good to let go and let her power drive her, mind blank as it once was under the Slave Crown. Sometimes she secretly wishes she could be like that all the time; life was so much easier when she didn't have to _think._

She confides to him the loss she feels, and he kisses her hair and promises her she'll feel the wind in her face again; after all, what fun is your own airship when you don't get to enjoy it? And it's sweet, and it's better than nothing, so she goes.

The wind in her face tastes of springtime and hope, and his hands resting lightly on her hips are warm and comforting. They stand entwined on the deck of the airship, kissing, clinging, green hair and silver whipped into a swirling intertwined mass.

Artificial flight, she thinks, has certain advantages.


End file.
